Destino
by alquimista-otaku
Summary: Fanfic Miritama para el concurso de fanfics Miritama del grupo de facebook ღMiriTamaღ


Hola *w* este fanfic participa en el concurso de fanfics Miritama para el grupo de facebook **ღMiriTamaღ**

 _Boku no hero academia no me pertenece y los personajes tampoco_

* * *

 **Destino**

Tamaki siempre lo admiró, desde el momento en el que se conocieron. Para alguien como Tamaki el solo pensar en hacer amigos era algo imposible, no era capaz de hablar en voz alta y se ponía nervioso de que solo lo miraran. Así que nunca intentó acercarse a los demás, más cuando a los ocho años de edad fue obligado a mudarse por el trabajo de su padre, las cosas cambiaron drásticamente.

No solo tenía que enfrentarse a ser el nuevo estudiante en el colegio, sino que además debería presentarse delante de toda la clase y no estaba preparado mentalmente para eso. Pero como siempre en la vida, esta no espera a que aceptes los cambios así que antes de poder siquiera imaginárselo, se encontraba parado delante de veinte pares de ojos que lo miraban prestando mucha atención a lo que hacía o decía así que no pudo evitar ponerse aun más nervioso de lo normal.

Sus manos temblaban, sentía la garganta seca y deseaba con todas sus fuerzas poder ir a esconderse de cara a alguna pared, pero la profesora no se lo permitiría así que intentando juntar todo el valor que le quedaba, el cual era casi inexistente, comenzó a hablar. Para su mala suerte, a causa de los nervios en lugar de su nombre casi acaba diciendo su pasión por los héroes pero logró arreglarlo en el último minuto. La profesora le ordenó sentarse en el único pupitre vacío y sin prestarle más atención comenzó con su clase, mientras el resto de estudiantes hablaban entre sí y la minoría prestaba atención a lo que la mujer explicaba.

Tamaki pudo darse cuenta de que todos se conocían de antes, pues cuando sonó la campana que indicaba el recreo todos se agruparon en pequeños grupos, haciendo así círculos de amigos mientras que Tamaki temeroso de sí mismo y creyéndose una persona aburrida y sin atractivo, se quedó sentado en su mesa con los brazos sobre el pupitre y la cabeza escondida entre ellos, como si así fuese capaz de desaparecer y volverse invisible, de manera que nadie notara lo ridículo que se sentía en esos momentos.

Pero para su suerte o desgracia, una voz lo llamó preguntándole si le gustaban los héroes y al levantar la cabeza para observar a aquel niño, casi queda deslumbrado ante aquella brillante luz que parecía volver sombras todo a su alrededor.

El chico se presentó como Mirio Togata y su nombre ya le parecía igual de genial que el portador, Tamaki no podía creer que alguien quisiera comenzar una conversación con él y menos aún que la persona fuese alguien tan brillante como Mirio, que le sonreía de una manera que le resultaba extrañamente agradable y cálida.

Probablemente ese fue el inicio mas raro para una amistad, pero contra todo pronóstico esta perduró. Aunque como todos los amigos, se enfadaban de vez en cuando aunque esto sucediera rara vez, casi siempre era culpa de Tamaki cuando se deprimía y le pedía a Mirio que dejara de hablar con alguien tan desagradable como pensaba de sí mismo el menor. A causa de esto Mirio se enfadaba por la poca autoestima de su amigo pero al final no había nada que no se arreglaran con un par de palabras de ánimo, además de que Mirio sabía la influencia que poseía sobre Tamaki y este era incapaz de contradecir al rubio cuando le decía que lo necesitaba a su lado.

Al entrar al instituto comenzaron los problemas mayores, la clases de educación de quirk. Estas eran bastante duras, todos debían dar lo mejor de sí y comenzar a tomar el control completo sobre su quirk, sacar a relucir las habilidades de este y a pesar de que sonara fácil no lo era.

Tamaki odiaba tener que usar su quirk mientras los otros alumnos lo observaban y era peor cuando el profesor encima le recriminaba que a su edad ya debería ser capaz de mucho más. Eso lo hacía sentir ridículo, pero no podía evitarlo, aunque peor era ver como otros alumnos de burlaban de Mirio y el mal control sobre su quirk mientras que el rubio solo sonreía como si nada. A Tamaki eso le hería más que su propio fallo con su quirk, porque sabía lo mucho que Mirio se esforzaba, sabía que ser un héroe era lo que mas deseaba en el mundo y estaba seguro de que nadie más estaba tan cualificado para ello como el rubio.

Él era amable y se preocupaba por los demás, si veía alguna injusticia no dudaba en meterse a ayudar y buscar soluciones a los problemas, era un líder nato que todos escuchaban y respetaban, era perfecto y a Tamaki le dolía ver que lo trataran así, pero en el fondo sabía que una vez que lograra su sueño todos descubrirían lo que él supo desde el primer momento, que era un sol, que nadie sería nunca capaz de apagar su luz que brillaba dando luz a todo y todos hasta que un día se convirtiese en el número uno.

Tamaki no es capaz de recordar como ambos llegaron a donde están ahora, solo es capaz de recordar como después de una pelea contra un villano, Tamaki salió herido, no fue nada grave, nada más que un arañazo, pero eso bastó para que Mirio se detuviese delante suya y con una expresión tan seria que casi le heló la sangre al menor, dijo las palabras que nunca olvidaría.

\- Te prometo que esto no volverá a suceder, prometo que no permitiré que te vuelvan a herir en lo que me quede de vida, pienso protegerte siempre, porque no quiero perderte - dijo Mirio mientras lo miraba fijamente a los ojos

Tamaki se removió inquieto puesto que no sabía como actuar si su amigo tenía esa actitud, se sentía incómodo y estaba seguro de que esas palabras habían dejado salir un calor en su pecho que llevaba años intentando ocultar.

\- No tienes porque preocuparte por alguien como yo, no merezco la pena - murmuró Suneater pero fue escuchado por el rubio

\- No vuelvas a decir eso, ya te lo dije, yo soy fuerte por ti, soy capaz de esforzarme porque tu estas a mi lado y no soy capaz ni quiero imaginarme un mundo donde tu no estés junto a mi - confesó Mirio

\- Pero aun así no tienes que protegerme - se quejó de manera insegura Tamaki

\- Lo sé, pero es normal que uno quiera asegurarse de que nada malo le suceda a la persona que ama ¿No es así?- preguntó Mirio mientras sonreía de la manera más hermosa que Tamaki haya visto

El héroe Suneater se quedó sin saber como reaccionar.

\- P-Pero yo... es un desperdicio, tu podrías tener a cualquier chica linda a tu lado, formar una familia y... yo solo estaría molestando - murmuró Tamaki mientras comenzaba a temblar e intentaba contener las lágrimas

\- No hay nadie más lindo que tu y no necesito ninguna familia si te tengo, nosotros dos podemos ser una familia si me das la oportunidad para ello, eres lo único sin lo que no puedo vivir Tamaki, por favor permíteme estar a tu lado, no me obligues a quedarme en la oscuridad, necesito de tu luz para iluminar mi vida - dijo Mirio mientras acariciaba con su mano la mejilla del menor

Al oír eso Tamaki no pudo aguantar más, una lágrima tras otra comenzó a caer por sus mejillas, estaba harto de intentar guardar sus sentimientos por el bien de Mirio, sabía perfectamente que no sería fácil, ambos eran hombres además de tener una profesión arriesgada, pero si Mirio le decía que lo necesitaba ¿Quién era él para negarse? Después de todo Tamaki estaba seguro que su encuentro fue cosa del destino, porque el rubio era todo lo que necesitaba y no podía estar más agradecido de haberlo conocido.

\- Si tu estas bien con ello, por favor permíteme protegerte también, porque se que muchas veces actúas sin pensar y no me gustaría que me dejaras solo- murmuró Tamaki mientras sentía que se sonrojaba hasta las orejas

Mirio no dudó un segundo y juntó sus labios en un beso con el que ambos llevaban años soñando. Tamaki se sentía en el cielo, nunca imaginó que un beso se sentiría tan bien, ni que los labios de Mirio podían ser tan adictivos, era como probar un trozo de cielo, o mejor dicho de sol, porque para el menor no había una sensación que le gustara mas que besar al chico, y por eso mismo cuando se separaron, antes de que el rubio pudiese reaccionar, lo besó, esta vez por iniciativa propia, porque después de haber probado los labios del rubio no creía ser capaz de pasar dos segundos sin besarlos, en tan poco tiempo se habían vuelto su droga personal y no estaba dispuesto a vivir en abstinencia y al juzgar como las manos del rubio se aferraban a su cuello, parecía que Mirio también estaba pensando lo mismo.

Cuando se separaron nuevamente, fue Mirio el que se adelantó esta vez.

\- Te amo - dijo mientras miraba con amor a Tamaki a los ojos mientras que este por los nervios se abrazaba más a su cuerpo

\- Eres mi sol - murmuró Suneater muy nervioso

Mirio soltó una carcajada, no esperaba que Tamaki lo dijera con palabras pero lo que dijo fue más que suficiente para el rubio, pues sabía perfectamente leer entre líneas todo lo que su amigo le decía y pudo comprender perfectamente el "Yo también" escondido entre aquellas palabras y eso era mas que suficiente para él.

 **FIN**

* * *

Espero que os gustara *w*


End file.
